Apa yang diomongin Gold Saints di waktu luang
by Yukitarina
Summary: Tiap-tiap punya favorit sendiri


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS

A/N: Alloo…thanx bgt ya yang udah ngereview…SS community bener-bener menginspirasi bwt bikin fics d…:D bwt Maya, Ouzama ma mamednih…pinjem 'jadi fansnya aja dehh..', "Oooooooooooooommmmmm"nya Shaka, ama masuk anginnya Dohko ya…:)

**Apa aja yang diomongin Gold Saints di waktu luang**

**Aries Mu**

Yuki: Alo, Mu…pa kabar?  
Mu: (dengan sopan dan selalu tersenyum) Halo juga…siapa ya?  
Yuki: 'Ni Yuki…salah satu fansnya SS…mo minta waktu bentar 'leh ga?  
Mu: Boleh. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?  
Yuki: (aduuuh ramahnya…) Yuki Cuma pengin ngobrol…Mu kalo ada waktu luang sering ngobrolin apa aja?  
Mu: (senyum ramah) Apa aja saya suka, yang penting minumnya tetep teh botol sosro.  
Yuki: Ahahaha!

**Taurus Aldebaran**

Yuki: Gimana sih Al caranya punya badan gede?  
Aldebaran: Yuki kalo makan sehari berapa kali?  
Yuki: Tiga kali lah.  
Aldebaran: Saya juga tiga kali sehari.  
Yuki: Tapi kok bisa segede itu yaaaaaaaa?  
Aldebaran: Maksudnya tiga kali sehari Cuma makan wajib aja, nambahnya 20 kali sehari, snacks 10 kali sehari, tea time 6 kali sehari, dan brunch setiap 2 jam sekali. Wahahaha!  
Yuki: Dasar!

**Gemini Saga**

Saga: Siapa ya?  
Yuki: Saya penggemar SS…pengen tau aja…kok bisa ganteng gitu makannya apa, ya, mas?  
Saga: Hm…eh…saya sih makan apa aja suka…yang penting minumnya tetep…  
Yuki: Teh botol sosro?  
Saga: Nggak mesti Sosro, sih…Fruit Tea saya juga suka…frestea…ummm, teh kotak juga…  
Yuki: Hahahah…emmm enaknya manggil pake apa yah…? Om Saga…  
Saga: Aaaarghh…emang om-om girang?!  
Yuki: Oh ga suka ya…  
Saga: Panggil Saga aja…  
Yuki: Oke Saga aja…Saga aja suka ngomongin apa aja kalo lagi santai?  
Saga: Panggil aja Saga.  
Yuki: Oh…oke deh.,..aja Saga, jadi…  
Saga: Aaargh, ni anak! Saga! Panggil Saga!  
Yuki: (ngikik) Iya deh Saga (cute juga kalo lagi kesel…eh ati-ati nanti matanya merah…)  
Saga: Um…saya suka ngobrol tentang ilmu pengetahuan, tentang berita-berita terbaru di Yunani…pokoknya yang bisa nambah wawasan.  
Yuki: Waw…berarti Saga pinter dong…!  
Saga: (malu-malu) Gak juga sih…  
Yuki: He…he…! Gitu aja dh. Thanx ya Saga.  
Saga: Sama-sama.

**Cancer Deathmask**

Deathmask: Sapa lo?! Berani-beraninya masuk kuil Cancer!  
Yuki: Cumi…Cuma minta tolong…  
Deathmask: Minta tolong apaan?!  
Yuki: Cumapengentanyamassukangobrolinapaajakalolagisantai?! (acuuuutz deh…)  
Deathmask: Moahaha! Saya seh kagak suka ngobrol! Slogan gw: bunuh dan pajang di tembok!  
Yuki: (lari, double light speed!)

**Leo Aiolia**

Aiolia: Hm…mau wawancara ya?

Yuki: Iya ney…pasti banyak yang ngatre mau wawancara Aio ya?

Aiolia: (malu-malu) Eh…gak juga, biasa aja…

Yuki: He…he…kenapa mas, kok kayaknya gloomy gituu?

Aiolia: (mukanya merah booo')…Eh..bole curhat gak…?

Yuki: Curhat?

Aiolia: Gini…saya khan lagi ehem-ehem ama gurunya Seiya…si Marin…tapi kok kayaknya dia nggak terlalu respon yaa…padahal saya udah deketin pake berbagai cara…dari cara yang normal sampai yang abnormal…tapi…bla…bla…bla…

Yuki: (setelah 30 menit) Mmmm…gini aja Aio…langsung aja bilang kalo u naksir dia, selama ini kan u belum pernah bilang n tanya dia langsung tentang perasaannya, makanya penasaran kan…jadi…bla…bla…bla…

Aiolia: (setelah 45 menit) Waaah, thanx abizzzzzzzz ya masukannya! Ntar saya coba deee!

Yuki: Sama-sama!

**Virgo Shaka**

Shaka: …jadi kosong itu adalah berisi, dan berisi adalah kosong.

Yuki:…(ini Shaka ato Tong Sam Congnya Kera Sakti yaaa…?)

Shaka: Kehidupan ini hanya sesuatu yang instan, tetapi dalam keinstanan itu manusia melakukan banyak sekali hal dan aktivitas yang sebenarnya lebih instan dari keinstanan itu sendiri. Cara kerjanya sama dengan perilaku manusia mengenai keragu-raguan: segala di dunia ini meragukan, yang tidak meragukan adalah keragu-raguan itu sendiri.

Yuki (pusink 70 keliling) Nggak ngerti deh…

Shaka: (buka mata) Kalo nggak ngerti terpaksa saya kasih OOOOOOOOOMMM!

Yuki: Aaaargh nggak mau!! Kabur-kabur! (lari kecepatan cahaya)

**Libra Dohko**

Dohko: Orang-orang yang masih muda itu semangatnya masih tinggi. Karena itulah pemuda dan pemudi lebih pantas dijadikan leader daripada yang sudah kakek-kakek kayak saya ini.

Yuki: Setuju!

Dohko: Bagus, cucuku…bagus…!

Yuki: Ngomong-ngomong duduk di dekat air terjun terus selama 243 taon apa ga masuk angin?

Dohko: Benernya sih masuk angin dan eneg juga…sampe bosen ngelihat aer terjun…seumur hidup nggak ngelihat aer terjun lagi juga gpp…tapi gimana lagi…udah tugas.

Yuki: Ya udah, semangat terus ya, Kek!

Dohko: Chaiyooo…!

**Scorpio Milo**

Milo: Mau ngomongin Camus?

Yuki: Iya, suka banget ma dia! (mata bersinar cling-cling)

Milo: Hm…Camus itu jarang senyum…tau sendiri kan, tapi benernya sih dia gengsi aja… Dia sayang banget ma Hyoga. Menurut Camus kalo kita sayang ma orang itu kita harus keras ma dia dan mengenalkan dia pada kehidupan yang pahit dulu…kalo dikasih yang manis-manis dulu bakalan dikerubutin semut merah…sakit kan…

Yuki: (Gak gitu paham sih…tapi lanjuuut!)

Milo: Hm dia…bla…bla…bla…

Setelah satu jam…

Milo: Eh, kapan ngomongin sayanya nih…? Dari tadi ngobrol soal Camus 'mulu…

Yuki: (malu-malu) …Eh…ummmm…benernya saya pengen ngungkapin sesuatu ma Aa' Milo…

Milo: (histeris) AA'?! U panggil saya AA'?! Saya dari Yunani, ya, bukan dari Gegerkalong!

Yuki: Hihihi…tapi Yuki suka manggil Aa'…kedengeran gimana gitu…Cumi…cuma mikir…Aa' kalo ngelaunch Scarlet Needle keren deh…Yuki seneng ngelihatnya. Yuki suka ma Aa' gara-gara itu…(malu-malu lagi)

Milo: (senyum) Hmmm…

Yuki: Iya…

Milo: Btw kamu dah punya pacar belum?

Yuki: Eh…Teh yuki mah mau langsung nikah aja A'…

Milo: Wakkk?!! Teteh mah apa ngga mau pake pacaran dulu…? (lhoo kok Milo jadi kesunda-sundaan ngomongnya…wahaha!)

Yuki: Saya lebih suka dijodohin aja, deh…he…he…

Milo: Kalo dijodohin ama Aa' Milo, mau nggak?

Yuki: (Histeris) AAAAA…YA JELAS AJA… nggak mau, ah.

Milo: (njomplang) Emang kenapa, kan saya ganteng!

Yuki: Justru itu…malah bikin stress nantinya, pasti bakalan banyak yang demen ma Aa'…

Milo: Iya juga sih…

Yuki: Saya jadi fansnya Aa' aja deh!

Milo: Boleehhh…

**Sagitarius Aiolos**

Aiolos: Athena tuh harus dilindungi dari segala bentuk kejahatan… Athena… bla…bla… bla…Athena…bla…bla…Athena…bla…bla…

Yuki: Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaheeemm! (nguap lebaaaaar bangetz). Eh Los, ngomongin yang laen dunk!Bosen ney!

Aiolos: Kalo u manggil saya "Los", saya jadi kedengeran kayak orang Mexico. Saya kan Yunani totok.

Yuki: Oh gitu ya…oke deh, aye panggil Aiolos ajah…Aiolos…ngomong yang laen dunk…!

Aiolos: (bingung) Kamu gak suka ngomongin Athena?

Yuki: Bosen kaleeeee, dari jaman tahun kuda waktu saia masih SD mpe 2008 yang diomongin Athena terus.

Ailos: Kalo ngomongin Aiolia, mau?

Yuki: Naaahh!!! That's much better!! (senyum lebar)

**Capricorn Shura**

Shura: Excalibur benernya asalnya dari Inggris…ntu kan crita tentang Lady in the Lake. Jadi si Lady in the Lake ini bla…bla…bla…Merlin…bla…bla…bla…King Arthur…bla…bla…bla…eh…halo? Yuukkkiiiii?

Yuki: (dengkur tanpa dosa)

Shura: (bete) The End.

Yuki: (tiba-tiba bangun) Critanya dah selesai?! Hore!!!

Shura: (cemberut) Dasar!

**Aquarius Camus**

Camus: Siapa kamu?

Yuki: (wuaowww…ganteng deh…) Halo, Sensei.

Camus: Sensei? Kan saya bukan guru kamu?

Yuki: Eh…tapi saya pengen jadi murid Sensei…(malu-malu).

Camus: Hmmm…mau tinggal di Siberia kalo gitu?

Yuki: Bukan…saia pengin kursus bahasa Perancis. Boleh nggak?

Camus: Saya nggak nrima kursus Perancis.

Yuki: (cemberut) Yah…tapi saia tetep boleh manggil Sensei, yaaa?

Camus: Tergantung.

Yuki: Eh…tergantung apaan?

Camus: Kamu manggil yang laen apa?

Yuki: Hm…Mu tetep saya panggil Mu, Aldebaran juga…Deathmask mas Deathmask, Saga…benernya pertamanya saya pengen manggil dia Om Saga (umurnya 28 taon kan!) tapi dianya kaga' mau…Milo saya panggil Aa' Milo…

Camus: (ketawa, tapi langsung berhenti)

Yuki: (mata bersinar cling-cling) Eh…dianya ketawa…(nyanyi lagu Koes Plus) Tersenyum dianya padaku…manis…manis…manis…

Camus: (pasang tampang dingin lage) Saya nggak senyum.

Yuki: Jadi gimana? Mau dipanggil Sensie? Ato Aa' Camus?

Camus: Sensei aja.

Yuki:…ehm…oke Sensei Camus…cumi…Cuma minta informasi…Sensei kalo punya waktu luang ngobrolin apa ja?

Camus: Saya jarang ngobrol, buang-buang waktu.

Yuki: Yah…kok sama kayak mas Deathmask sey?! Jangan-jangan slogannya samaan kayak Deathmask: bunuh, trus pajang di tembok?? Gitu ya??

Camus: (hampir senyum)

Yuki: (mata bersinar cling-cling lage) Dianya mau senyum…

Camus: Yang lebih banyak ngobrol biasanya sahabat saya.

Yuki: Oh…si Aa' Milo?

Camus: (hampir senyum lagi)

Yuki: Mau senyum lagi…

Camus: Iya, Milo yang lebih banyak ngobrol.

Yuki: Tapiii kan pasti da topik pembicaraan yang menarik buat Sensei Camus.

Camus: Hmmm…benernya sih saya suka banget ngobrolin Hyoga.

Yuki: Naaaaah sudah saya duga!!

Camus: Masa'? Kok tau?

Yuki: Kan penggemar setia…he…he….Mau nggak Sensei crita tentang Hyoga skarang?

Camus: Hmmm…Hyoga itu…bla…bla…bla…

Yuki: (dengerin dengan ikhlas dan sepenuh hati, soalnya yang crita ganteng dan yang diomongin juga ganteng…wakaka!)

Setelah satu jam…

Camus: Udah ya critanya. Saya masih ada urusan nih.

Yuki: Hehehe…oke Sensei. Eh, 'leh minta tanda tangan gak? (ngasihin buku dan pulpen)

Camus: (geleng-geleng kesel, tapi tetep ngasih tanda tangan) Anak muda jaman sekarang…sukanya minta hal-hal nggak penting kayak gini…

Yuki: Tapi Sensei kan juga masih muda…?!

Camus: Umur saya aja; saya kalo jalan ma Hyoga sering banget dikira bapaknya.

Yuki: Hehehe…tapi Sensei pantes jadi bapaknya Hyoga.

Camus: Iya, karena tampang saya dah kayak bapak-bapak, gitu?

Yuki: Bapak-bapak ganteng…

Camus: Hah?!

Yuki: Eh…maksudnya…Sensei emang lebih kayak umur 28-an daripada umur 20…karena itu Sensei pantes banget jadi ayahnya Hyoga meskipun Sensei masih muda…sama-sama keren sih…he…he…nggak ding…Gimana ya? Pokoknya pantes aja deh. Sensei and Hyoga dah kayak ayah anak.

Camus: (penasaran) Kok bisa gitu?

Yuki: Ya kan Sensei sayang banget ma Hyoga, nganggep Hyoga dah kayak anak sendiri…maksanya Yuki ngefans ma Sensei…kebapakan sih…he…he…

Camus: (senyum)

Yuki: (seneng berlebihan) Waaa, Sensei Camus SENYUM! Ahahaha…asyik, bakalan masuk MURY ney…! (nyanyi lagunya Koes Plus lage)

Camus: (pasang tampang dingin lagi) Apa itu MURY?

Yuki: Museum Rekor Yunani…ahaha! Btw kok Sensei jarang senyum gitu ya…?

Camus: Udah bawaan sejak lahir.

Yuki: Tapi Aa' Milo sering senyum…Eh…ngomong-ngomong beneran ga sih Aa' Milo tu playboy?

Camus: Nggak, Cuma klihatannya aja.

Yuki: Kalo Sensei?

Camus: Saya nggak tertarik punya pacar.

Yuki: Sama dong.

Camus: Oya?

Yuki: Kalo punya suami sih tertarik…he…he..

Camus: (hampir senyum)

Yuki: Waa…hampir senyum lage…

Camus: Udah dulu ya, masih banyak kerjaan.

Yuki: Okeeehh…thanks infonya ya Sensei…

Camus: Sama-sama.

**Pisces Aphrodite**

Aphrodite gak ada di kuilnya karena harus manicure pedicure (padahal aslinya males nulis tentang Aphro…wahaha!)

**The End!!!**


End file.
